A gemstone among the stars
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: Ruby the a lone survivor of both her home colony and her squad is given the chance to become a specter along with her adoptive older sister Jane. How will the future change with to Shepard's instead of one? Let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy

**A gemstone among the stars**

Summary: Ruby is just another colony kid till the Batarian Slavers attacked. The only survivors being Ruby, Jane and her Mother who takes Ruby in after the attack. They were not saved by the Alliance but by the Geth. One Geth give Ruby a new eye to see the world with. Only time can tell how this will change the course of the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Mass Effect. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Mass Effect belong to EA.

* * *

Mindoir day of attack

It was a day like any other no one aware of the tragedy that would soon be upon them.

(Ruby)"Hey mom I'm going to outside for a bit."

(Summer)"Alright but be back before sunset."

(Ruby)"Don't worry I will."

(Summer)"Let me guess you're going to see your friend Jane?"

(Ruby)"Yeah she said her mom wanted to talk to me about somethings."

(Summer)"Well Hannah is your godmother seeing that I can't really trust anyone in the colony to take care of you if I die."

(Ruby)"I know but I would have to leave Mindoir without you if that were to happen."

(Summer)'Ruby you very well may have to I don't know how much longer I have left in this world. I just hope Hannah has better luck telling her, I know I can't.'

(Summer)"Anyways you should be off to Jane's place before it's too late."

(Ruby)"Okay going now."

With that Ruby left to go see her friend Jane and her mom.

(Summer)'Dam it cancer is such a pain.'

* * *

Shepard Residence

It only took Ruby a small amount of time to get to Jane's place. Hannah was already outside waiting for Ruby.

(Hannah)"Good Ruby you're here now. I have something I need to talk to you about."

(Ruby)"Okay."

With that they entered the house. Jane was waiting on the couch, Ruby took a seat next to Jane on his left.

(Ruby)"So what did you guys want to talk about?"

(Jane)'Why did have to happen.'

(Hannah)'Dam it Summer why did it have to be this way.'

(Hannah)"It's about your mom. I doubt she told you this but a month ago your mom was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors told us that she only had a few months left to live. She wanted you to leave with us when the next Alliance ship stops by."

(Ruby)"But how? The Alliance never comes here at all well except when they dropped you and Jane off for your extended leave of duty."

Realization dawned on Ruby.

(Ruby)"So your leave of duty has ended. So there coming back to pick you and Jane up."

(Hannah)"Yes Ruby. Me and Summer have already finished all the required forms and explained the situation to them."

(Jane)"So I guess that makes you my sister now."

(Ruby)"I guess so. Sorry I need to go talk to my mom."

(Hannah)"Go ahead, I know this is a lot to take in."

Just then the ground shook. Everyone rushed outside.

(Hannah)'No the Batarian Slavers their attacking Mindoir.'

(Ruby)"No mom!"

Ruby then rushes off to her mother's house just as it blows up. A piece of shrapnel hit her in her left eye.

(Jane)"Ruby!"

Jane rushes to Ruby. Hannah applies bandages around the left side of Ruby's head.

Just then it arrived a geth arrived but it had a sympathetic look if that was even possibly.

(Legion)"We wish to help. Will you allow us to?"

(Hannah)"I won't deny any help when it's offered right now."

(Legion)"Very well we shall help this one while the rest of us clear out the invaders."

(Jane)"How are you going to help her?"

(Legion)"Simple replace damaged tissue with cybernetics. 65% of tissue is undamaged."

(Hannah)'That bad. But it can be fixed.'

They waited as the geth did its work. It wasn't long before the geth finished its work.

(Legion)"Alliance forces have arrived you should be safe this unit will leave now."

The geth soon left Mindoir as Alliance ships came into orbit.

* * *

1 week after the attack on Mindoir

Jane, Hannah and Ruby were on a ship heading to Alliance space.

(Jane)"So Ruby how are you holding up?"

(Ruby)"I'm still a bit rattled by what happened down there and the doctors keep fussing over my left eye."

(Jane)"Well seeing how you can see out of it right now I can see why. Also how the cybernetics that geth put in turned eye color to red in that eye."

(Ruby)"Still don't see what the whole big deal is."

(Jane)"Well for starts the geth haven't been seen in a long time."

(Hannah)"Anyways you 2 need to get some rest."

(Jane)"Okay mom."

(Ruby)"Okay Ms. Shepard."

(Hannah)'It's going take her some time to get used to living with a new family and a new lifestyle as well.'

* * *

Present day Normandy approaching Eden Prime

(Jane)"Ruby were almost there you may want to get your gear together now."

(Ruby)"I'm already on it Jane."

(Jane)"How are you holding up since Akuze?"

(Ruby)"Pretty well all things considered. So how's being a war hero?"

(Jane)'She grew up so fast it scared me at that I might lose my little sister one day.'

(Jane)"Hell especially when they ask about what happened to you on Akuze. It makes me sick how they can just casually talk about an entire Alliance squad except for one dying and then joke about it."

(Ruby)"Hey I learned to deal with all that shit about being a lone survivor and the joking about it is the easiest thing to deal with. At least they aren't whispering behind your back."

(Jane)"It seems that I still have trouble dealing with it. Just be careful when we get there I have a bad feeling about this mission."

(Ruby)"I will and you worry way too much."

(Jane)"Okay I'll meet you in the cockpit when you're done putting your armor on."

(Ruby)"Okay see you then just say hi to Joker for me."

(Jane)"Alright."

With that Jane left Ruby alone to finish putting on her armor.

It only took Ruby a short amount of time to finish putting on her armor which was mainly N7 standard issue except for a Serrice Council chest plate and a Sentry interface. Her equipment consisted of a Vindicator Battle Rifle, Viper Sniper Rifle, Phalanx Heavy Pistol and a Logic Arrest Omni tool.

(Ruby)'Well I got my gear together now I have to meet Jane and Joker in the cockpit.'

* * *

Normandy Cockpit

(Jane)'Ruby should be here soon.'

(Joker)"So how's your sister doing?"

(Jane)"She's doing well thanks to you. You two were always close friends even now."

(Joker)"Well someone has to be her emotional support while the press kept you hostage till your mom managed to get them off your back."

(Jane)"Yeah I wasn't too happy about them keeping me from my sister."

(Joker)"Well guess you can still make up for lost time."

(Ruby)"Hey guys I'm here."

(Jane)"How much of that did you see Ruby?"

(Ruby)"The part where Jane almost cried."

(Joker)"So since the beginning."

(Ruby)"Pretty much."

(Jane)"Anyways we have to go see captain Anderson now in the Comm. room."

(Ruby)"Okay but I think I saw that specter guy walk into the comm. room on my way here."

(Jane)"Great just great. Well let's not keep him waiting then."

On their way to the comm. room they stopped to talk to an over eager corporal that was just itching to get shoot. Needless to say even after their little talk he still was eager to get shoot at.

(Ruby)"That corporal is an idiot."

(Jane)"I agree but some people just are all too eager to rush to their own death."

They then entered the comm. room to find the specter waiting for them.

(Specter)"Commanders I here that Eden prime is something of a symbol for your people."

(Ruby)"It's shit compared to Mindoir."

(Jane)'Must resist urge to argue about that.'

(Specter)"I'll keep that in mind."

Just then Anderson walks in.

(Anderson)"Alight Specter I think we should tell them why they are here."

(Specter)"Commanders you two have be given the chance to become specters and Eden Prime is going to be your proving ground."

(Ruby)"Okay I understand you picking Jane because she's a war hero but why me I'm just a solider that was unlucky enough to die on Akuze."

(Jane)'Looks like her and mom need to have one of those talks again.'

(Specter)"It's because you survived Akuze is why you're my top pick to become specter. You survived where everyone else died and completed the mission. Jane is there make things look more appealing to the counsel even though he has the skill to become one as well, you are still my first pick."

(Ruby)"Thanks I guess."

Just then they could a message from the ground team on Eden Prime stating that a faction of geth were attacking.

(Anderson)"Ruby, Jane get to the shuttle bay were approaching the drop zone now."

(Ruby)"On it."

(Jane)"Yes sir."

After being dropped off at the drop zone with Kaidan and the corporal. Jane and Ruby headed for the Prothean dig sight.

The corporal runs off and gets gunned down by geth scouting drones.

(Ruby)"Told you he was going to get shoot."

(Jane)"Okay I'll give you the credits I owe you after this mission."

(Ruby)"Better be all 2500 credits."

(Jane)"Alright let's just take these things out right now and worry about that later."

(Ruby)"Fine."

Ruby and John peaked out of cover and started firing at the geth with their assault rifles. Ruby with her Vindicator and Jane with her Avenger. The drones went down pretty fast given the fact they were made to find the enemy not survive the encounter.

(Ruby)"Well they weren't so tough just a few rounds and they drop like flies."

(Jane)"True but this isn't their main force."

(Ruby)"Yeah they must be closer to the beacon then we are."

(Jane)"Let's get a move on we have to get to that beacon before the geth do."

(Ruby)"Yeah let's go."

On their way to the dig site they encountered a marine by the name of Ashley Williams.

(Ashley)"Shit they almost had me."

(Ruby)"Hey marine what's your name?"

(Ashley)"Ashley mam."

(Ruby)"Okay Ashley my name is Ruby I'd prefer you call me by my name since surname is really applicable right now."

(Ashley)"Okay Ruby. Who are the other 2?"

(Ruby)"That would be Jane and the other one is Kaidan."

(Ashley)"You mean Jane Shepard the War hero it's an honor to meet you in person."

(Jane)"The feeling is mutual."

(Ashley)"I heard you have a sister the same rank as you."

(Jane)"That's correct."

(Ashley)"I heard she was part of that failed mission on Akuze. I'm surprised she hasn't left the Alliance after that embarrassment I wonder what she's doing right now."

(Ruby)"Hey guys I'm going to scout ahead."

With that Ruby stormed off leaving the three of them alone for the time being.

(Ashley)"I wonder what's her problem is?"

(Kaidan)'She just insulted a commanding officer not a smart move.'

(Jane)"My respect for you has dropped drastically."

(Ashley)"Why?"

(Jane)"You just insulted my sister and disregarded that she wasn't even here so yeah I now have more respect for the dirt than you at this point."

(Kaidan)"Don't even bother Ash you aren't going to be changing anyone's mind anytime soon."

(Ashley)'Dam it I screwed up big time and I doubt a I'm sorry will fix this.'

The current group made their way to the dig site. Only to find nothing there and a not from Ruby that read "Hey Jane I'm heading to where they moved the beacon see you there".

(Jane)"Dam it we have to catch up with her."

(Kaidan)"How she already has a head start on us."

(Jane)"Then we better hurry then."

Jane, Kaidan and Ashley manage to get to the area where they moved the beacon when they heard a series of gunshots and Saren flag ship taking off.

(Jane)'Shit Ruby please be okay.'

(Kaidan)"Commander we have defuse these charges first before advancing."

(Jane)"Alright the faster we do this the faster we can catch up to Ruby."

* * *

Ruby a few minutes earlier Prothean beacon.

(Ruby)'These geth weren't that hard to get passed. Wait who's that turian and what is he doing with the beacon.'

Ruby then approaches the unknown individual.

(Ruby)"Who are you identify yourself!"

(Saren)"There's no need for me to tell you since you aren't live to tell it."

Saren then turns and fires several shots at Ruby 8 in total. 6 of them are stop by Ruby's shields the last penetrate Ruby's armor. She falls to the ground unmoving.

(Saren)"Such a waste you would have made a decent specter given the chance."

* * *

Jane current time.

(Kaidan)"Commander I think that's the last of them."

(Jane)"Okay let's head over to the beacon now."

When they got to the beacon they found the person they were looking but not in the condition they expected her to be in.

(Jane)"Ruby!"

Jane and Kaidan rushed over Ruby while Ashley kept watch in case more geth showed up. Ruby armor had 2 bullet holes one to the upper left of the chest another right under her rib cage. There was some blood coming out her mouth.

(Jane)"Ruby wake up come on Ruby wake up."

(Ruby)"Jane?"

(Jane)"Yes Ruby I'm here."

(Ruby)"I guess this is where the lone survivor of Akuze finally dies. At least I get to see Ms. Rose again. Tell mom I'm sorry that I won't be able to have that talk with her soon."

(Jane)"Ruby don't talk like that you're going to be fine. Kaidan apply some medi-gel to her wounds that should by us enough time to get her to Dr. Chakwas."

(Kaidan)"On it commander."

(Jane)"Come on Ruby hang in there."

(Ruby)"Jane I feel so cold right now. I'm starting to have trouble keeping my eyes open."

(Jane)"Ruby stay focused focus on me."

(Ruby)"I'm trying Jane but this isn't a battle I can win."

Ruby then slowly closes her eyes.

(Jane)"Ruby just hang in there the Normandy is almost here."

* * *

Normandy Sick bay

(Jane)"Doc how is she is she going to make it?"

(Karin)"She fine right now she just needs some rest to recover from her injuries. If it wasn't for you applying medi-gel she might not have made it. But her injuries while looking worse than they are were still life threatening."

(Jane)"That's good to hear. I don't have to tell mom that Ruby going to die."

(Karin)"I'm sure the counsel is quite pleased that the beacon is intact but I'm sure Hannah is going to be more pleased that your sister didn't die on your watch."

(Jane)"When will she be up and about?"

(Karin)"Shortly after we arrive at the Citadel and after I give her a medical exam first she did almost die after all."

(Jane)"Okay tell her when she wakes up where to find us on the Citadel."

(Karin)"I will don't worry she's in good hands now."

(Jane)"Okay I should head to the cockpit now best not to keep Joker waiting after all."

(Karin)"That it is."

* * *

 **AN.**

 **I feel like a troll right now.**

 **I thought of this a couple days back and decided to go with it.**

 **Ruby's armor and weapons I based on how my load outs usually are.**

 **I'm pretty much addicted to Mass Effect and Dragon age {Which I have a vague I idea for by the way may put the Rose of the Black Order on hold to pursue it once I get a better grasp on it but I have how it will turn out.} Which I have no regrets about.**


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming a Specter

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Mass Effect. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Mass Effect belong to EA.

* * *

{ **Chapter 2** }

Normandy approaching the Citadel

The crew of the Normandy were in a somber mood. With one dead and one wounded.

(Jane)'Ruby almost died again dam it!'

(Joker)"Jane is Ruby going to be okay?"

(Jane)"She's expected to make a full recovery Joker."

(Joker)"Good because I would hate to lose a good friend like her."

(Joker)"Well Commander were going to be at the Citadel in a couple of minutes might want to prepare yourself for them."

(Jane)"You have a point and knowing are ambassador is not doing us any favor right now."

(Joker)"How did Udina even become ambassador in the first place?"

( Jane)"One of the world's greatest mysteries right there."

* * *

Citadel Tower Presidium

Udina was not doing Anderson or Jane any favors yelling at the Counsel.

A short while into Udina's rant Jane, Anderson, Kaidan and Ashley showed up.

(Jane)"Udina I thought you were supposed to wait for us?"

(Udina)"You were taking too long."

(Anderson)"Let's just get to why where."

(Asari Counselor)"Yes let's begin this meeting."

(Saren)"A geth attack on Eden Prime I don't see any reason for me having to be here."

(Salarian Counselor)"You are a suspect because of your hatred towards humans and the fact that you have been out of contact for so long without reason."

(Saren)"Is that Jane Shepard I heard your sister died on Eden Prime so sad she may have been a decent specter if she survived."

The Asari Counselor glared at Saren.

(Asari Counselor)"Insulting the dead. Saren that is something I won't stand for."

(Jane)"Actually Ruby Shepard is still alive and recovering in the Normandy's Sick bay."

(Asari Counselor)'Good we didn't lose one of our 2 best specter Candidates this year. But why Saren say she was dead? Unless he is more involved than he's letting on.'

(Asari Counselor)"That good to hear when will she be able to leave the Normandy?"

(Jane)"As soon as the Dr. Chakwas clears her."

(Salarian Counselor)"One more thing Commander were her injuries caused by geth weapon fire?"

(Saren)"What kind of question is that?"

(Salarian Counselor)"Disregard him Commander."

(Jane)"Her injuries are inconstant with Geth Plasma fire. They are more constant with standard weapon fire than geth."

(Salarian Counselor)'This doesn't look good for Saren.'

(Turian Counselor)"Saren's one of our best agents you 2 can't be serious about charging him with treason!"

(Saren)"I've served the faithfully for years and now I'm being accused of treason."

(Asari Counselor)"We will continue this meeting once Commander Shepard's sister can join us. And Jane I think it was. Me and the Salarian Counselor would like to talk with you and Captain Anderson in private."

(Jane)"Sounds reasonable."

After everyone was dismissed the Asari and Salarian Counselors approached Jane and Anderson in private.

(Asari Counselor)"Jane both me and the Salarian Counselor want you to continue investigating Saren where C-Sec left off."

(Anderson)"Why I doubt the Turian Counselor will budge regardless of what we do."

(Salarian Counselor)"Which is why we are asking to find evidence he can't ignore."

(Asari Counselor)"You and your sister Jane we would have already made Specters if it weren't for the Turian Counselor stone walling us."

Just then Anderson's Omni-tool goes off signaling that he has been sent a message. Anderson checks to see what's it's about.

(Anderson)"It seems that Ruby is awake now."

(Salarian Counselor)"That's good you can fill her in on what's happened so far so that she can help with the investigation."

(Anderson)"Agreed so long as she checks out with the doctor first."

(Asari Counselor)"Yes we wouldn't want to put her in danger for no reason. By the way were did Jane go?"

(Salarian Counselor)"I believe she ran off to go see her sister after hearing that she's awake now."

( Anderson)"She was always was protective over Ruby especially after Akuze."

* * *

Normandy Sick Bay

Doctor Karin Chakwas was just finishing up her medical exam of the young Commander.

(Karin)"So Ruby other than being a little sore where you got shot. You otherwise fine and free to return to helping your sister when she gets back."

Jane then barges into the room.

(Jane)"Ruby!"

(Karin)"Or now."

Jane after noticing Ruby was indeed awake rushed over to Ruby.

(Jane)"Ruby I'm glad you're okay now. You are okay right?"

(Ruby)"I am just a little sore where I got shot."

(Jane)"Well that isn't too bad all things considered."

(Ruby)"Yeah at the time I thought that was it for me. Guess Ms. Rose is still looking out for me guess."

(Jane)"I bet she is knowing her hardly anything could keep her down."

Ruby remembered what could though.

(Ruby)"But cancer did."

(Jane)"Sorry didn't mean to remind you."

(Ruby)"Don't worry about it I know you didn't mean to or you would have been more direct."

(Jane)"You have a point."

(Jane)"Oh Ruby we have been task with investigating a rouge Specter called Saren."

(Ruby)"Okay do we have any leads to go on?"

(Jane)"One a C-Sec Officer by the name Garrus Vakarian was investigating Saren before his investigation was closed he may some leads to go after. But finding him is going to be the hard part luckily for us he has taken to mentoring a human C-Sec officer by the of Yang Xiao long. She should now where he is."

(Ruby)"At least we have something to go just let me get my gear together and I'll gladly help."

(Jane)"Alright were going to head to C-Sec Academe after you get your armor and weapons."

* * *

C-Sec Academe an hour later

It didn't take them long to find Yang given that because of her usual eye color and blonde hair it wasn't that hard to identify her from a distance.

(Jane)"Well that's her. Let's go talk to her Ruby and Kaidan don't say anything stupid."

The group then approaches Yang. Yang notices them before Jane had a chance to speak.

(Yang)"So you're the Alliance group I was told about."

(Yang)'That one girl look's similar to that woman my dad used to date awhile back till she became pregnant. I still hate him for that because now I have a half-sister that I now almost nothing about except for what uncle Qrow to me about her being on Mindoir the day those Slavers hit it. But could that be her? All I now is her mother's name was Summer. Guess I'll just have to tag along to find out well that's Garrus would do. I could call uncle Qrow and ask him what he now's about her. Right now I need to learn more about her before I ask Qrow, Ship name, her name, a bit of her background and her rank I already know she's a commander and a sole survivor of Akuze.'

(Jane)"So you know about us."

(Yang)"Only that your with alliance and that I should be expecting you and your rank."

(Jane)"Well I guess introductions are in order then. I'm commander Jane Shepard and this is Ruby Shepard my sister and Kaidan Alenko a L2 biotic and a good friend to both me and Ruby. We serve aboard the SSV Normandy."

(Yang)'Well now I know enough to call uncle Qrow to find out if she really is my half-sister or not. But if she is I am going to have a lot of explaining to do.'

(Yang)"I'm guessing your looking Garrus."

(Jane)"Well you aren't wrong about that. We need his help with an investigation were doing."

(Yang)"Well fortunately I happen to know where he's going."

(Ruby)"Can you just tell us already!"

(Yang)"Fine he's going to one of the clinic in the wards. I can show you which one as long as I can tag along."

(Yang)'Not to self if I desire to live do not piss Ruby off.'

(Jane)"Sounds reasonable enough as long you don't cause to much trouble."

(Jane)'I wonder what sort of connection she has to Ruby, possibly some lost relative or is it closer that. Well I plan to find out one way or another.'

Yang suddenly felt a chill go down her spine.

(Yang)'Why do I have this sudden feeling of impending doom all of a sudden.'

* * *

Med Clinic Wards

(Yang)"This the clinic that Garrus said was another lead."

The group heard shouting from inside the clinic.

Jane and the rest of the group she into the clinic to find Dr. Chloe Michel being held hostage by a group of thugs.

(Thug)"Stay back or I will kill her!"

Garrus who was hiding behind a support pillar came out and shot the thug hold the Dr. Michel.

The fire fight that ensued soon after could best be described as one sided. As the thugs were in so much panic that by the time they came to their senses Jane had already thrown a grenade at them. The grenade detonated blowing the thugs to pieces.

(Yang)"Was that really necessary Jane?"

(Jane)"What I have a talent for blowing shit up. You have a problem with that?"

(Yang)"No! It's just why waste a grenade on them?"

(Ruby)"It was the quickest way to deal with them. I would have done the same."

(Kaidan)"Commanders with all due respect. You 2 are so dangerous with explosives that not even a biotic can match the destruction you 2 together could cause in one day."

(Ruby)"Well thank you for the compliment Kaidan but we have other matters to attend to right now."

The group walked over to Garrus who was currently talking to Dr. Michel.

(Garrus)"Dr. Michel are you hurt."

(Chloe)"I'm fine Garrus."

Garrus then turns to face the group.

(Garrus)"Good timing Shepard you gave me the opening that I needed."

(Jane)"Sorry are you talking to me or my sister?"

(Garrus)"Oh sorry forgot there's two of you."

(Yang)"Garrus that was so cool you have to tell me how to do that later!"

(Garrus)"I will Yang don't worry."

(Ruby)"Okay everyone let's back on track now."

(Jane)"Ruby's right we are supposed to be investigating Saren. Garrus do you have any new information?"

(Garrus)"I don't that's why I came here."

(Chloe)"I may be able to help. Earlier today a Quarian came by saying she had information on Saren and wanted to contact the Shadow Broker. I put her in contact with Fist he's an agent of the Shadow Broker."

(Garrus)"Not anymore he's working with Saren now."

(Chloe)"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker does he have a death wish."

(Ruby)"That Quarian has evidence on Saren."

(Jane)"Yeah but Fist has her."

(Ruby)"Then we go to Fist and if he resist kill him."

(Kaidan)"Commander if you don't mind me asking you seem too calm about killing someone."

(Ruby)"I guess I'm just so used to it after Akuze it doesn't bother me that much."

(Jane)'Okay this is new. Ruby and Mom need to have that talk soon. She's one of the only people that can get to Ruby aside from a few other people me included but Mom is more effective than I am at it.'

(Jane)"Dr. Michel do you know where we can find Fist?'

(Chloe)"He runs a club called Chora's Den he should be there."

(Garrus)"Commanders before we go after Fist I suggest we go get a Krogan named Wrex. He should still be at C-Sec academe."

(Ruby)"A Krogan would make getting in if there's a fight."

(Jane)"Well then it's decided. We will stop at C-Sec first and get Wrex then head to Chora's Den."

* * *

Chora's Den Wards

It didn't take much to convince Wrex after telling him that they were going to get Fist. He did warn them that he will kill Fist but that was of no concern to them. Garrus and Yang agreed to wait with Anderson and to fill him on what they found so far.

Now they arrive at Chora's Den only to get shot at by the mercs in the building. The group had only a few moments to react.

Kaidan put up a barrier to strengthen his shields against the incoming fire before heading to cover.

Wrex just charged into the mercs ranks throwing them into chaos.

While the mercs were distracted by Wrex, Ruby and Jane made a dash for cover before returning fire at the mercs with their assault rifles.

Kaidan launched a singularity at the group of mercs lifting them off the ground making them easy prey for Ruby and Jane.

Ruby used her Omni-tool to fire off an incinerate while Jane fired a concussive shot. Both hit home. Ruby's incinerate burning threw their armor while Jane's concussive shot impacted one the mercs with bone crushing force killing the merc. The sole survivor was finished off by Wrex's shotgun.

All that was left was Fist. Who was pretty pathetic all things considered. He begged for his life after they knocked him to the ground. He told them everything he knew then Wrex shot him.

(Jane)"What the hell Wrex!"

(Wrex)"The Shadow Broker hired me to kill. I have no more contract after this."

(Jane)"Good."

Ruby then notice Fist's personal computer.

(Ruby)'Could have some information that someone might be interested in better take a copy with me just in case.'

Ruby take's a copy of Fist's files with her Omni-tool.

The assassins if call them that were even bigger pushovers than the mercs. As they underestimated their target and payed the price which was an explosive that killed the 2 Salarians leave the Turian and remaining Salarians to be gunned down by Jane, Ruby and Wrex.

The group approached Tali.

(Jane)"You okay?"

(Tali)"Yes thanks to you guys."

(Ruby)'Great I have to deal with a geth hater. Bunch of idiots if you ask me.'

(Tali)"Dam it I knew Fist set me up."

(Jane)"Don't worry he got what's coming to him. Where investigating Saren and heard you have some intel on him."

(Tali)"Good then I have a chance to repay my dept."

Jane notices Ruby unrest with the Quarian.

(Jane)'I'm going to need to talk to Ruby alone she can give me more info on why the Geth attacked Eden Prime.'

(Jane)"Hey you guys go on ahead I need to have a private chat with Ruby."

(Kaidan)"But Commander if this about the Alliance then I don't see why I need to leave."

(Jane)"Kaidan this has nothing to do with the Alliance this is a private family conversation. I'm giving you an order leave Now!"

(Kaidan)"Alright I get it whatever you're going to be talking about is between you and your sister only."

With that Kaidan, Wrex and Tali left to go to find Anderson.

Once Jane was sure they left she asked Ruby the question that was on her mind.

(Jane)"So Ruby are the Geth that attacked Eden Prime are part of the actual Geth or are they some kind of splinter group?"

(Ruby)"They are a splinter group they chose to leave they are a small group compared to compared to the main group, they worship what the Geth call the old Machine they call them Reapers whatever that that's supposed to mean."

(Jane)"Okay now how do you feel about the Quarian?"

(Ruby)"She's only alive right now because we need the information and she may be useful later on. But if she starts going crazy about the geth, starts pestering me for information on the Geth or about that link I have with geth and wants to study me then going to put a bullet in her head."

(Jane)"That's understandable. I will try to keep her off your back."

(Ruby)"Just keep her away from me for the most part."

(Jane)"I'll try but chances are you will have to talk to her eventually but what do the Geth think about her?"

(Ruby)"They want me to give her a chance and by a chance I mean she only has one chance to change my mind about her."

(Jane)'Well that's the most I'm going to get from her.'

(Jane)"Alright I get. At any rate we need to catch up with the rest of the group."

Along the way they encountered a journalist by the name of Emily Wong who asked them if they had any information on Fist. Ruby handed a copy of Fist's files.

* * *

Citadel Tower Presidium

By the time Ruby and Jane got to the tower Anderson was already presenting the evidence to the counsel.

(Ruby)"They started without us."

(Jane)"Guess he couldn't wait."

As they approached the stand the counselors gave their verdict stripping Saren of his Specter status.

(Asari Counselor)"It's good of you to join us Ruby and Jane. We were just about to give the second part of our verdict which evolves you two being present."

(Salarian Counselor)"Do to your effort in helping us prove Saren's involvement in the attack on Eden Prime you have proved that you are ready to become Specters."

(Turian Counselor)"You two have been given the task of tracking down Saren by any means. We will forward any relevant information to you."

After the little ceremony the group left to the Normandy.

Once there the Anderson announced he was stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy.

(Jane)"Why are doing this Anderson?"

(Anderson)"As Specters you only answer to the Counsel and no one else. And Normandy is a perfect ship for a Specter she's fast and quite. And you know the crew."

(Ruby)"Thank you Anderson we won't let you down."

(Anderson)"I know you to won't especially with you Ruby keeping your sister on track."

(Jane)"Hey that only happened once."

(Anderson)"Once is still enough to leave an impression."

(Ruby)"Jane we should hurry up every second we waste her is another second Saren has to get further away."

(Jane)"Your right we need to get out there now."

With that they left on the Normandy to Track down Saren.

* * *

Normandy Cargo bay

Yang was in the middle of a call with her uncle.

(Yang)"So it's really her how am I going to explain it her?"

(Qrow)"I'll tell her mom about and ask her to help in telling her just be patient the girl most likely doesn't know you yet so take it slow. She's been through a lot so don't expect her to take this easily."

(Yang)"I will it's just I want her to know she has living relatives and more family other than just her mom and her sister."

(Qrow)"I know what you mean no one should think their alone."

(Yang)"Well till next till next time."

(Qrow)"Yeah just don't get into too much trouble."

(Yang)"I won't though knowing Garrus that may change soon."

(Qrow)"Alright just remember to call every now and then."

(Yang)"I will hopefully after we get everything sorted out she could meet you."

(Qrow)"We'll see about that. Anyways I see you later."

(Yang)"Alright see you then."

With that Yang ended the call.

(Yang)'Dam this is a lot to take in. At least I finally found her and make up for all the years I wasn't there for her. I just hope she understands.'

Little did Yang know that Jane heard the whole conversation.

(Jane)'So Ruby has some more family and a half-sister. Well I'll just have to talk to Yang later when I get the chance.'

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Well I hope this kept your attention.**

 **Yes Yang will eventually tell Ruby but that will after Ruby has a talk with her mom.**

 **Next Chapter Geth attack on Feros and Recruit?**


End file.
